


Sugar Rush

by komojasminera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Sugar Baby Eren, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komojasminera/pseuds/komojasminera
Summary: HumanitysstrongestLevi A, 37Seeking sugar baby
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	1. sugarrush.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren joins sugarrush.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the chapters, so I will reupdate as I rewrite them. I hated the first version I posted. I am making changes to it. Please be patient with me. I am trying so hard to making it a good story. I am an indecisive shit.

Eren Jaeger has learned that the world does in fact go on. He’s buried up to his neck in debt. He has college expenses and hospital bills piling up that he can barely stay on top of it. It’s gotten so bad that instant ramen is considered a luxury now. He knows it isn’t going to get any easier with his mother growing sicker and sicker by the minute.

His adopted sister, Mikasa, helps when she can, but Eren knows she is already paying out of pocket for fashion school. He doesn’t want to put her under any stress than he needs to. He’s her older brother after all, and she shouldn’t have to deal with anything Grisha has done to the family name with his borrowing from those lousy loan sharks.

Eren attends Trost University, a state university, and he has a couple of scholarships that are paying for his main class while he pays out of pocket for his dorm and meal plan. God, they weren’t kidding when they said college was expensive. Eren is experiencing the knowledge first hand.

He works at a cafe located in the bookstore on his college campus. It pays well enough for him to make payments, but it wasn’t giving him the hours he needed to keep afloat. He focuses all of his free time on school when he can. 

He scribbles down some notes for his Zoology class. He doesn’t see the point of taking this class since he’s a Sports Medicine major, but he needs at least a C minus to keep his academic scholarship.

He jots down a short explanation on entomology as his phone dings with a message from one of his workers from Trost Books and Coffee:

**connie dude:** sup bro ! ik ur kinda stuck on cash n shit saw this ad *link* check it out or sumthin

Eren clicks the link, and it leads him to a site called Sugar Rush. The site is covered in a color scheme of pink and red with hearts and dazzles everywhere. It’s absolutely revolting. He scrolls down a bit to see what the site is actually about.

**SUGAR RUSH**

**Where the finest of DADDIES can find the sweetest of BABIES.**

**A financial arrangement site for people seeking companions or some extra cash.**

**SIGN UP NOW!**

Eren clicks the back button on his overused android and goes back to his messages to type a response to Connie.

**jaegermeister:** not doin that dude

**connie dude:** it was worth a shot *shrug emoji*

**jaegarmeister:** thnks anyway

**connie dude:** no problemo

Eren reopens his browser and looks at the site having an internal debate on whether he should sign up for the site or not. _Just because I signed up for it, doesn’t mean I have to actually do it. I could just make one out of curiosity see who’s on there and then delete it. Simple. No one would know._

Eren groans into his hands before closing his Zoology textbook and notebooks to place them in his desk drawer. He grabs his laptop from his backpack to sign up for the website instead. He types in the URL, and he clicks signup. He has to make a username, so he goes for something that suits his personality. Salt. His eyes reminded his mother of the ocean with the green and blue tints, and his friends tend to tell him he’s saltier than the ocean. _Call me a saltine, baby._

**Username:** saltybaby

He inputs his email and types in a password that satisfies the guidelines before he continues onto the standard profile questions.

**Name (surname optional):** Eren

“Just my last name for now. Wouldn’t want to meet a Jeffrey Dahmer copycat or some shit,” he mutters under his breath as he moves on.

**Age:** 22

**Birthday:** March 30th

**Height:** 5 ft 6 in

**Weight:** 138 lbs

**I am a:** Sugar Baby

**Bio:** My name’s Eren. I am a Sports Medicine major. I enjoy reading Marvel comics and manga. I play an array of instruments but I am more fond of the violin and piano. I’m 22 if you didn’t read that on my profile. I am an Aries. I like sweet desserts.

**Profile Photo:** _upload_

Eren clicks around on his laptop to find a photo that is recent and decent enough to put as his profile picture. He has not a single photo of him alone. He has group photos of him with his sister, Mikasa, and his best friend, Armin. He decides to use the photo that the three took just a month before the fall semester started. 

He used the cropping option to cut the other two out, zooming in on his face. He’s wearing a good expression. He’s smiling with his long, brown hair tied back into a ponytail with his fly aways framing his face. He’s greenish-blue eyes are sparkling with joy. Eren clicks the confirm buttons, and it saves.

He proceeds to the next page that inquires about his annual income and specific needs. He fills out as much as he can. Then, he has to input a filtering to make sure he gets the right kind of “daddy” he wants. Eren shudders at the usage of the word and hopes he won’t ever have to call someone that. If he had a decent father, there would be scarring. 

His mother can never know about this. _Keep this shit to myself._ He rolls his shoulders as he goes forth.

**FILTERS FOR YOUR PERFECT DADDY**

**Age Range:** 25-45

Eren refuses to talk to anyone past their mid-forties. That would be straight up punishment by his standards.

**Distance:** 75 miles

 **Preferred Annual Income:** $75,000-$1,000,000

**CLICK TO START BROWSING**

Eren saves all of his progress, then he promptly shuts his laptop and tosses it onto his bed. Just as he goes to join his laptop, his phone dings with a message from his sister.

**Mika:** call me

He hits the phone icon to call her. It rings only once before she answers. “Eren?” her voice is soft yet rough from all of those years screaming at him.

“Yeah, Mika. What did you want me to call for,” he asks her. He moves to sit on his bed allowing his head to hit his pillow.

“Just wanted to see what you’re up to. How’re your classes going so far,” she asks.

“They’re going great so far. I’ve been working at the cafe much more this week, so I’ve been studying on my breaks,” he tells her, “How is fashion school, big shot?”

She laughs at his nickname for her, “I would only be a big shot if I actually get a job when I graduate.”

“Keep telling yourself that. Your clothes are to die for. I would literally lay on a train track for one of those snazzy dresses you designed.”

“I’ll make you one,” she offers.

“I’m holding you to it. I want it red and sparking stat! A beautiful woman is what I was destined to be!”

“More like an annoying rascal,” she quips.

Eren gasps in mock hurt. “This annoying rascal is gonna take a nap since his baby sis is being a colossal bitch,” he retorts.

“As if I could beat you in a bitch contest. Have a good nap. I need to get some measurements from Annie before she heads to work.”

“Don’t molest that woman. I know you have the hots but consent is priority!!!”

“Shut up,” she screams. The line goes dead. Eren smiles as he successfully made his sister embarrassed. He rolls over onto his stomach, and he’s out like a light.


	2. humanitysstrongest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Eren indicates that a sugar baby has no morals, but he doesn't mean it that way exactly. I'm giving him Gen-Z humor, so basically jokes that have no malice behind it. Humor is gonna be how he copes with his situation.
> 
> SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR LIKE 8+ MONTHS FOR AN UPDATE. The pandemic has been crazy.

Eren loves his job at Trost Books and Coffee. He loves the smell of the fresh pastries and brewed coffee. He is also surrounded by some of his closest friends there like Connie Springer, Marco Bodt, and Sasha Braus. When Eren worked nights, the small, café bookstore was always buzzing with an endless amount of customers coming from Trost’s student body. Eren finally knew when people said: college students _never_ sleep. The last of classes on campus finishes around seven, and those unlucky individuals always pay a visit to the café before relocating elsewhere. Eren usually encounters his Tuesday night regulars that all come from a lab from the Garrison building.

Eren is bursting with energy since on Tuesdays he has one class: Medical Terminology. He serves Bertolt Hoover, a lanky brunette exuding anxiety in high levels, and Reiner Braun, an annoyingly boisterous and buff blonde who shamelessly flirts with Eren every time he’s at the counter.

He rings them up taking their cash and giving them their change. “Connie, I need a large skinny decaf, and a large, black coffee with 3 shots of espresso,” Eren tells the short guy with the buzzcut manning the machines in the back.

“You got it, boss!”

Eren turns back to the pair with a smile. He checks the pastry display to see that most of the pastries are gone. “Marco, we need a fresh batch of crepes and muffins,” he tells the designated baker for the night.

Marco, a man with dark hair, a soft face, and freckles, comes from the back with a pan full of crepes. Eren slides to the side to make room for Marco to place the pastries in the case. When Eren slides to the right, Reiner follows suit. “How about a date with me, sweet cheeks,” the blonde leans across the counter to give Eren a seductive smile.

Eren takes a not-so-subtle step back from the counter. He raises his thick eyebrow challengingly. “I’m sure I have better things to do, Braun,” he retorts. He turns around to grab a cloth to wipe down the counter.

Reiner reaches over the counter to give his ass a smack, “One of those things could be me, gorgeous.”

“I think not. Hands off the cute cashier before I remove it. We have a strict ‘look but can’t touch’ policy,” Eren says twisting his wrist until he sees a grimace on his face. He releases his arm throwing it toward his body.

“You’re hot when you’re angry, Jaeger.”

“Well, I’m about to get drop-dead gorgeous,” he counters before Connie shoots up tot the front, saving Reiner some face.

“I have a large, skinny decaf for my boy, Berty, and a large black coffee with three shots of espresso for all Brauns and no Brains,” he shouts, handing each male their respective drinks.

The blonde simply shrugs at the two boys behind the counter and follows Bertolt to a seat in the back of the café.

“One of these days he’s gonna take the hint,” Connie pats his shoulder sympathetically.

“Sasha gave him my schedule, didn’t she?”

“I am not required to answer a question that could endanger my girlfriend’s life,” Connie slowly steps away to the back.

“That was a rhetorical question, Springer.”

“I don’t know what that means!”

Eren laughs as he makes his way back to the register. He proceeds to take orders and shout them back to Connie until the café finally finds its peace. Customers became sparse that Eren had time to check his socials. He clicks through all his notification to pass the five minutes until he must clock out. He opens his browser to see Sugar Rush logged in and ready to go. He browses for a while not really minding what he’s looking for; he’s just simply curious now.

“What’re you doing dumbass,” the horse that escaped the stable, Jean Kirstein, asks leaning over the counter to see Eren’s phone screen.

Eren shoves Jean and puts his phone in his pocket. “Reading. I know it’s hard for horses to do, so I see why you’re so confused,” Eren retorts.

“Is that any way to talk to a customer,” the asshole pouts in his direction.

“You _have_ to order something to be considered a customer, dickwad,” he rolls his eyes at the two-toned blonde male. Jean scowls and looks up at the menu above Eren’s head. Just as Jean forms a coherent order which must have been difficult. Eren states, “Aw, what a pity. It’s time for me to clock out. I’m sure Bodt will make it worth your while.”

He wiggles his brows as Jean’s face turns scarlet. Marco runs to the front to grab Jean’s order and bids him farewell for the day.

With someone to cover the register, Eren heads to the back to clock out and retrieves his belongings. “Jaeger count your fucking days,” is all he hears as the door shuts behind him, and he feels kind of proud.

***

Eren makes it to his dorm unscathed. He removes his hair tie from his hair allowing his hair to fall to his shoulder. He drops his backpack on the floor, letting the contents spill on the floor as he shuffles though his pile of mail. He tosses the unimportant things into the trash bin until he finds the one envelope that is regarding the most important person in his life. A bill from Maria General Hospital. He exhales as he opens it to see how much money he has to shell out for his mother’s treatment this time.

**Partial Payment Due:** $473.48

He mentally marks down what he has and what he needs to get to make the bill. He has two hundred on him right now. His paycheck from the café will be around one fifty with the deduction of tax. He’s short a hundred and twenty-three dollars. It wasn’t a big shortage per say, but a hundred dollars is a lot when he doesn’t have the means to get it. He knows the other bill will arrive before September ends.

“Morals? I don’t know her,” he jokes as he opens his laptop to get on Sugar Rush.

His browsing history automatically starts where he left off at work. Convenient. Once again, he scrolls through an endless amount of sleazy men looking for a quick lay or something else Eren wasn’t willing to give. _Maybe I should get another job_. He refreshes the page to see some more recent posts added to his search. A post catches Eren’s eye that was posted less than an hour ago.

**humanitysstrongest** _posted 23 minutes ago_

**Levi A, 37**

_I am seeking a (baby?) who is willing to be my companion for the upcoming weeks prior whilst my parents are in town_

_._

_I will pay handsomely for a suitable companion. I will need you 3-5 weeks prior to their visit to have you well acquainted with my friends, coworkers, and my lifestyle, so that no suspicions arise._

_Preferably, I would like someone younger, taller, and more outgoing than I am._

_I will answer any other questions if I deem you suitable enough to go forth with this endeavor._

_-L_

Eren clicks on his username to pull up his profile. He sees a couple of pictures on his profile. He clicks to see a man with a sharp, angular, and pale face with thin brows and a scary mug. He has silver eyes that are instantly noticeable due to his dark hair that is styled in an obvious undercut. Eren assess his looks. This Levi guy is hot as fuck in Eren’s terms. He would jump his bones for a large pizza if he was being honest here. He looks mean but it’s hot as fuck. He scrolls down to his bio to see what he’s about.

**Levi’s Bio:** I have shitty humor. I like things clean and orderly. I enjoy drinking black tea and reading and watching thrillers. I work at a law firm. I have two parasites that deem themselves my friends.

Eren thinks he would be manageable enough. He’s dealt with Jean and Reiner far longer than he would like to admit, and he wasn’t even getting paid to deal with them. Not a lot any way.

**saltybaby:** hello, I was interested in your most recent post.

He pushes send and ventures in his dorm for some food which is a microwaveable mac and cheese cup. He sets it in the microwave before going to reread the PowerPoint from his class he went to today. His laptop dings after a couple minutes going through the Latin terms for understanding medical terminology. He clicks over to the Sugar Rush tab to see his message icon blinking.

**humanitysstrongest:** Aren’t you too old to not know how to capitalize the beginning of a sentence?

Eren scoffs at the message. How dare he? He gave off asshole vibes from his picture, and boy, that mug wasn’t lying. Jesus Christ.

**saltybaby:** For someone looking for a companion, you sure are rude. (I capitalized this time!)

**humanitysstrongest:** I can act however I please I am paying the person for a service. You’re too young anyway.

**saltybaby:** I’m 22!!! I am a legal adult that can drink!! You said you wanted someone younger, so are you angry at yourself for being vague?

**humanitystrongest:** You are irritating, brat, with your overuse of exclamation points. I wanted someone younger, not a damn fetus.

**saltybaby:** How tall are you? It wasn’t on your profile.

**humanitysstrongest:** 5’3

**saltybaby:** I’m 5’6. A match made in heaven, huh?

**humanitysstrongest:** No

**saltybaby:** C’mon, LEVI. Give me a shot. You won’t regret.

**humanitysstrongest:** Funny. I have a feeling I will.

**saltybaby:** Look at my profile. I’m eye candy for older men! Your parents would be pleased with me. I’m cute, funny, AND smart.

**humanitysstrongest:** Fine. One meet-up. If it goes south, we never speak again.

**saltybaby:** Gotcha. I can agree with those terms.

**humanitysstrongest:** What are your rates?

**saltybaby:** My rates? What are you willing to pay?

**humanitysstrongest:** 5,000 no less.

**saltybaby:** I’ll take that then.

**humanitysstrongest:** Where do you live? I want to meet up now.

**saltybaby:** Right now? It’s nearing ten right now. Are you insane?

**humanitysstrongest:** I’m at the ATM right now. Give me your address.

**saltybaby:** No. How do I know you’re not a killer or something?

**humanitysstrongest:** You don’t. Now address.

**saltybaby:** I’m at Trost University. Just wait at the entrance I’ll be there at ten-thirty.

**humanitysstrongest:** Okay. Shitty brat. Don’t make me wait. See you in thirty minutes.

**saltybaby:** Alright. See you then.

Eren looks down at his clothes to see he’s still wearing his work clothes. He can work some damn khakis, but he feels that this would not meet Levi’s standards. He rummages through his closet to find the tightest black jeans he owns and shimmies those on. He pairs it will a maroon button-up that brings out his bluish-green eyes. He slips on his fully black converses. He sprays on some Axe spray (what man owns any other fragrance), and he ties his hair up in a high ponytail.

He brushes his teeth at the vanity, swishes some mouth wash around in his mouth, then he applies some chapstick. He looks at his phone to see it’s already 10:28. He grabs his phone, his keys, and his travel taser that his sister bought him. He’s living in the MP dorms which are very close to the entrance.

He jogs toward the entrance to see a very expensive black car sitting there with its headlights on bright. Eren slowly walks up to the car window and knocks on the window softly. The window rolls down. He is met with the deadliest glare he’s ever seen.

“Keep your grimy hands off my goddamn windows.”


End file.
